The present invention relates to a recording and reproducing apparatus employing disk cartridges as information storage mediums.
There have in the recent past been developed recording and reproducing apparatus for effecting recording and reproducing operation by inserting in a cartridge holder thereof a disk cartridge of a hard material housing a magnetic disk rotatably therein. The cartridge holder can be displaced from a loaded postion to a position prior to loading by a cam on an eject button. The prior apparatus is disadvantageous in that when the cam wobbles or otherwise is operated unstably, the cartridge holder cannot be moved back properly.